


Deadly Poisons

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Mind Games, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deadly poisons, according to Ovid, are concealed under sweet honey. What do you think?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 1/3/2007.
> 
> Seriously AU. This is a dark fic.
> 
> From the original text: "I usually like to write all characters objectively, and I try to do so without bias, but there’s an obvious one here. So, if you like Piz, you might want to skip this one. This is just in fun (pure, morbid, sick fun), so don't take it too personally if you like him. Every other time, I will write him fairly, but Roz wanted Dark!Piz, so Dark!Piz she gets."

Piz liked to listen to people. He liked to learn about them and about things he wouldn’t know about otherwise. He liked being smarter than everyone else.  
  
For example, he knew Melissa Rowland liked him in third grade, just because her friend Sandy Genus couldn’t keep her mouth shut. He knew his sister was troubled and learned to avoid her when she was washing the sink so hard that her fingers bled. He knew girls liked compliments when he turned thirteen, and was sure to give one to each girl he met after.  
  
He also listened to get to know people. The more they talked and the more he pretended to care meant that he would have instant friends, and a considerable amount of ammunition just in case they decided to cross him later. He learned to perfect the wide, innocent eyes and the rapid fire chit-chat. Anyone _that_ nervous and childlike couldn’t be dangerous, and that was the way he made friends and avoided conflict. Who would hate the nice guy?  
  
The harmless puppy shtick suited him very well all through high school. He never got into any fights (except for that one time some jock called his sister a freak), and his demeanor had a lot of girls crushing on him, the boy who played guitar. He lost his virginity at sixteen to the local head cheerleader, a nice girl, and he was “The Man” past senior year because of it.  
  
Piz was a master listener, and his life was better because of it. When his mother needed a shoulder to lean on, he started giving his own opinions and advice she never asked for, just to see if she would listen. After a while, she did.  
  
It was nice being The Man. The go-to guy. Even if he was able to blush and deny it, he knew all the girls wanted him, wanted to be with the sweet, sensitive rocker kid. It was nice being popular with a gorgeous girl on his arm. Of course, when she left for New York and he for California, it was all over. He wasn’t really that torn up over it, so it worked out well. The Man didn’t have to really care about the girls he dated, because no one expected him to.  
  
In college, things were different. His things were stolen on the first day, but he didn’t mind so much because that cute blonde who was Wallace’s friend got all of it back for him. Veronica Mars. Even her name sounded glamorous and bigger than life. She got his things back with a smirk and a quip, and he was sold on her, every part of her.   
  
Piz was surprised by how quickly he fell for Veronica. Almost instantly, her perfume was intoxicating, her smile infectious, her words perfection. He wondered if it was all just a result of the loneliness, or if it was something deeper. He felt a connection with her, more than he did with Wallace. And she shared a drink with him.  
  
Of course, she _would_ have a boyfriend. A brooding, sullen guy with that gelled up spiky hair all the pretty-boy posers wore. He was constantly hanging around her, and to Piz’s dismay, she didn’t seem to mind. Her boyfriend only seemed to smile around her, and she seemed to have a special smile just for him. And she shared _all_ of her drinks with him.  
  
Piz watched them at parties and noticed how what’s-his-name never gave his full attention to Veronica. He kept his arm firmly wrapped around her waist as his eyes darted around the room, taking everyone in. What the hell was he so paranoid about anyway? It was all selfish, really. He didn’t give her his time but didn’t want anyone else to, either. What’s-his-name just continued to look around, not even making the effort to appear like he was listening to Veronica.  
  
Veronica didn’t even notice, chatting happily until she _did_ see him ignoring her, and instead of getting angry like Piz expected her to, she simply kissed what’s-his-name, forcing his mouth against hers. Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows in surprise only for a moment before returning the kiss, and then she was smiling in that way that was only for him.  
  
Piz needed her to smile that way for him, because she deserved someone like him.   
  
* * * * *  
  
If Piz had known a study hour would be the easiest way to get Veronica Mars alone, he would’ve done it at the beginning of the school year.  
  
She was remarkably well-preserved for someone who had survived a random attack. The bald patch on the back of her head was neatly hidden from view by her tightly ponytailed hair, nice and straight and such a change from the curls he was used to. She was also strangely chipper for someone who was violated, she had said she’d been through worse, and Piz hadn’t bothered to ask her to elaborate. It would just lead into a story about how Logan saved her life, and he had gotten enough of that from Wallace.  
  
Her brown leather jacket was too big for her small body, it probably belonged to that boyfriend of hers, he thought as she sat across the table. Logan what’s-his-name. The sleeves were bunched up at her elbows, and the material covered her purple sweater with its low-cut collar. He spotted a bit of her black bra before Logan figuratively shielded her in the dark, cold library.   
  
The jacket almost swallowed her, and he had to acknowledge the unattractiveness of it. She looked so much better in her own clothes- all he could see was her pretty face and blonde hair in that monstrosity of a coat, it was like the jacket was mocking him with glimpses of her.   
  
True to form, Logan what’s-his-name managed to be cocky and annoying and possessive, even in spirit.  
  
“Deadly poisons, according to Ovid, are concealed under sweet honey,” A smile perked on Veronica’s lips, almost genuine but hidden under the almost permanent cynicism that Piz had grown to love. She tapped her pen against her chin thoughtfully, fixing Piz with a firm stare. “What do you think?”  
  
Piz blinked, his pen dropping to his notebook over the shock of Veronica’s gaze on his. “Huh?”  
  
“Ovid. He said something deep many years ago, and now I want _your_ opinion on it,” she ran her pen cap over her bottom lip absently. “This paper’s due tomorrow, and Ovid is kicking my ass, so I need a second opinion.”  
  
A laugh escaped him as he glanced down at his chemistry homework, still unfinished because of major Veronica-gawking he’d been partaking in while she labored over her essay. “Um...well, it’s complicated when you think about it, there’s a lot of different layers and you don’t want to make it too simplistic, you know?” Veronica frowned slightly, and Piz felt his stomach begin to twist. He was confusing her. _Just answer the question, Piz._ “What do you think it means?”  
  
She shrugged. “Everyone’s an asshole, there’s no such thing as good intentions when it comes to someone who wants something.” she intoned as she glanced down at her laptop and began to type.  
  
“That’s my girl, always brightening up lives, wherever she goes.”  
  
Piz’s eyes closed as he recognized the all-too-smug voice to his right. And then, as if on cue, there was Logan what’s-his-name, leaning down and kissing Veronica’s cheek as he slid into the seat next to her. “Hey, uh-”  
  
Logan ignored him, gently running his hand over Veronica’s head. She flinched, and he quickly switched his hold, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I see my jacket is still in good condition.”  
  
Veronica smirked slightly. “Other than the VM hearts LE tattoo that I made on the sleeve...”  
  
“Hm, is it in super-girly glitter pink?”  
  
“Excuse me, have we met? Of course it is. You should see your Psychology book,” Veronica reached into her bag, pulling out her camera and something that looked remarkably like a taser, setting them both on the table. “Never let me hold your things for you-” She jerked a thick, red book out of her bag, handing it over to Logan. “I hope you bought it.”  
  
Logan opened the cover as Veronica put her things back into her bag, a frown on his face as he skimmed the page. He slowly smiled, chuckling at whatever she had written in there. “I did _now_. I might even frame this page.”  
  
“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” she frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here? You were supposed to pick me up at ten.”  
  
Logan shrugged, setting his book down on the table. “I finished my exam early for once, so I’ve come to _annoy_ you,” he said with the slightest of smiles.  
  
“Mission accomplished,” Piz mumbled, focusing his attention on his notebook. He wanted to grab that psychology book out of Logan’s hands, just to see what was written in there, just to see what amused him so and had Veronica blushing the way she was. He needed to know things about people, it had served him well in the past. However, Logan kept the page covered with that stupid smirk on his face, and Piz felt like punching him.  
  
Those two had a lot of in-jokes, and he was quite tired of being left out of the loop. He wondered if her “present” was naughty or nice, but he supposed the slight flush on Logan’s face as he read meant that she wouldn’t be getting a visit from Santa this Christmas.  
  
Logan smiled at Piz for just a moment, not a friendly smile but a smile nonetheless, before facing Veronica again. “Am I interrupting your higher learning?”  
  
Veronica grinned, leaning over and resting her arm on the back of Logan’s chair. “No, actually, you might be useful for something other than your good looks and wit-” Logan raised his eyebrows, pleased, and leaned forward, listening intently. “I’m just not getting this paper. Maybe I’m not evil enough, or something. So far, I have something simple and laughably high school.”  
  
“Okay...” Logan murmured, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
She nodded, glancing at her notes. “Ovid. He said deadly poisons are concealed under sweet honey. Thoughts?”  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment, thinking, and Piz was grateful. Any time Logan what’s-his-name wasn’t talking was a good time. His eyes followed as Veronica’s fingers rubbed Logan’s shoulder, her eyes on Logan’s face, like she was actually interested in what he had to say. Logan continued to say nothing, a frown playing on his lips.  
  
Piz had almost punched the guy during the bowling catastrophe. He had looked like a fool in front of Veronica because of Logan and Parker’s taunting and jeering, and he would’ve said something if Veronica wasn’t around. Right now, he needed to redeem himself. “Well, I thought-”  
  
“Okay,” Logan interrupted, pushing the sleeves of his black sweater to his elbows. “You can choose to make it simple, or you can rock the shit out of it.”  
  
“I wanna get an A plus-plus, hero of mine,” Veronica said in a low voice, closing her laptop with one swipe.  
  
Logan leered at Veronica, a smirk playing on his lips. “That was hot, say A plus-plus again.”  
  
She smiled slowly, turning and facing Logan. “ _A plus-plus_ ,” she purred, her face inches from his, and he grinned, kissing her softly.  
  
Piz rolled his eyes, clutching his pen tightly in his hand. They had been like this since the attack, all lovey-dovey and sweet and clingy. _Logan_ had been clingy, at least. She never left his sight for more than an hour, it felt like. Tonight, she was in a good mood and didn’t seem to mind his attention. Yesterday was a different story. They had clearly made up from their argument outside Piz’s dorm to now.  
  
Logan nodded once. “Okay, it’s like _Othello_ , right? Iago? Iago wanted revenge on big O, so he went after Desdemona and O’s trust of her. He did it under the guise of being a good friend, like his interference was paved with good intentions. Get it, or am I too far off?”  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly, her brow furrowing in thought. “So, do you think he was very Machiavellian in his revenge on Othello?”  
  
“Um, _yeah_. Iago was all about twisting O’s perception and trust. He was the little devil on O’s shoulder.”  
  
“But Othello didn’t suspect a thing because he considered Iago to be his friend and ally, and he was already insecure about his relationship with Desdemona-”  
  
“Exactly. Iago did it all as if he was concerned about O’s well-being, when we all know he just wanted O out of the picture.”  
  
She grabbed her pen, beginning to write in her notebook. “Can I steal that?”  
  
“Only if you plan to compensate me,” Logan glanced at Piz, who continued to stare at them, and Logan’s lips pressed together tightly in faint annoyance over the intrusion. “We’ll negotiate tonight,” he said shortly.  
  
A tight, embarrassed smile fell on Veronica’s lips as she continued to scribble notes. “Behave. What happens in the Grand...”  
  
“Stays there. I know,” Logan grinned, leaning back in his chair. “What’s up, Piznarski?” he asked loudly, undeterred by the loud shushing he got from somewhere in the next aisle.  
  
Piz forced a smile on his face, mimicking Logan’s posture. If he ignored Logan, then maybe Logan would go away. Too bad Logan didn’t like being ignored, by anyone, so polite conversation would have to do. “Nothing much, dude. What’s up with you?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “Living large.”  
  
Piz’s grin faded just a bit, and he wondered for a moment why everything that came out of this guy’s mouth had to have an air of arrogance to it. It was beyond annoying, and he didn’t know how Veronica put up with it. “Well, good for you.”  
  
The grin on Logan’s face was brief, done for Veronica’s benefit, Piz was sure. A frown played on his lips as Logan continued to stare at him, almost as if Logan were measuring him up. Veronica remained oblivious, chewing on her lower lip as she continued to write. Perhaps she was just used to her boyfriend being a huge asshole.  
  
Logan finally ripped his gaze away from Piz to reach into his pocket, focusing his attention on the piece of gum in his hand. He unwrapped it, glancing at Veronica. “Dinner tonight?”  
  
“Sure,” she mumbled, brushing her hair out of her face with her pinky. “Thai?”  
  
“Mm, Italian.”  
  
“That sounds good,” Veronica lifted her head, giving Piz a bright grin. “Wanna join us, Piznarski?”  
  
Piz, by instinct now, glanced at Logan. The look on Logan’s face should’ve been a bright spot in Piz’s day, for Logan looked absolutely flummoxed that Veronica would dare invite him to one of their many private dinners. He quickly smiled, straightening up in his chair. “Where are you guys going?”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “Italian. Logan’s going to be a rebel and try to score us liquor from the bar.”  
  
Logan frowned slightly. “I am?”  
  
“You _are_ , Ferris,” Veronica said firmly, giving him a hard look as she closed her notebook. “So, how about it, Piz? Dinner? Drinks? Mindless conversation?”  
  
“It’ll be fun,” Logan added quickly, a thin smile on his face. “We could use the company. I’ll even buy your dinner, dude.”  
  
Piz started to reply, then stopped as he caught Logan’s expression. Logan’s tone was light, but the look in his eyes wasn’t. Almost daring Piz to say yes. He had no doubt Logan knew about his little crush on Veronica, and, suddenly, Logan showing up early didn’t seem so abrupt. Even now, he knew Logan’s extension of the figurative olive branch was a ploy-- a trick just to make sure that Veronica didn’t accuse him of being mean and petty. Maybe Logan was smarter than Piz thought.   
  
“What’s it gonna be, Stosh?” Logan asked quietly, leaning back in his seat as he wrapped his arm around the back of Veronica’s chair.  
  
Piz opened his mouth, a thousand insults and remarks flying through his head but never leaving his mouth. For a moment, he imagined standing and punching Logan directly in the face, much to Veronica’s glee, but that thought went out the window as Veronica continued to put her things away, and Logan continued to stare at him expectantly.   
  
Logan’s eyes were damn near intimidating, and he hated that this rich boy could bully him so. “Uh- I don’t think so, Veronica,” he said quickly, ignoring the near-triumphant look in Logan’s eyes. “I-I promised Wallace I was gonna be home early and I have the radio-”  
  
“Okay!” Veronica said, jumping to her feet. She grinned as she threw her bag over her shoulder. “You’re missing out on some fun times. I’m talking eating, drinking, and debating the merit of anything that comes out of Paris Hilton’s mouth-” Logan stood, grabbing his bag from the table, and she nudged him with her hip. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” Logan winked at Piz, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist. “Later, dude.”  
  
Veronica entwined her fingers with Logan’s, giving Piz a smile. “See you around.”  
  
Piz nodded, his eyes on Logan as Logan kissed the top of Veronica’s head, his eyes on Piz. “See you later, Veronica. Enjoy your dinner,” he gave her a short wave as Logan turned, leading Veronica towards the library exits.   
  
A sigh escaped Piz as Veronica turned, looking over her shoulder at him. She waved with her fingers, a remarkably girly move for her, before Logan could notice. He started to wave back, but she turned, focusing her attention on her boyfriend once more.  
  
Piz’s eyes followed as Logan’s hand slid off Veronica’s waist, sliding down her jeans. His eyes narrowed when Logan’s hand slipped into the back pocket of Veronica’s jeans and stayed there. Veronica didn’t even seem to react, keeping up with Logan as they exited the library.  
  
It was an intimate gesture, and Piz knew that it meant a lot of things. Logan felt comfortable enough to grope Veronica in public. Veronica was comfortable enough not to care. They were going to his place- his apartment- this late at night, so they were definitely having sex. Logan was seeing Veronica nude on a regular basis, probably. Logan was definitely Veronica’s boyfriend, and a serious one, at that.   
  
Instead of the sharp disappointment that Piz felt when he saw Veronica kiss Logan for the first time, he suddenly felt a dull anger, just because he knew Logan didn’t deserve Veronica Mars.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz inspected his hair in the small mirror on the computer desk, lifting a couple of strands up. He wondered for a moment what he would look like with short hair, if that _was_ really what drove the girls nuts. Maybe his hair was too juvenile for college.   
  
Somewhere behind him, Wallace continued throwing his basketball in the air, and he could’ve sworn Wallace hit the ceiling a couple of times. He frowned, flattening his hair back on his forehead. “What do you think of Veronica?”  
  
Wallace lifted his head as he tossed his basketball in the air once more, glancing at Piz before throwing his head back on his pillow. “I _think_ she’s already taken, bro,” he caught his basketball with a smack, sitting up on his bed slowly. “If I were you, I would just let it go.”  
  
Piz laughed nervously. “No, that- that’s not what I meant-”  
  
Wallace chuckled, shaking his head. “Piz, it’s obvious, man. And it’s kinda sad. There’s a bunch of fine ladies here at Hearst, leave the one with the boyfriend alone.”  
  
Piz’s eyes narrowed as he turned to face Wallace. He wondered if Logan told Wallace to tell him something, or if his crush was really that obvious. “Why are you-”  
  
“I’m _telling_ you because V’s too...she’s just too nice to tell you,” Wallace said gently. “Logan’s gonna kick your ass, Piz. He doesn’t like anyone even looking at V,” he set his basketball down, reaching for his physics textbook and a notepad. “They’re complicated- just leave it alone.”  
  
A slight laugh of disbelief fell from Piz’s lips. “Why the hell does she put up with him? He’s so damn cocky and-”  
  
Wallace shrugged, glancing down at his notebook. “She loves him, I guess.”  
  
Piz’s mouth clamped shut at Wallace’s short comment, unwilling to believe it. The L-word hadn’t come out of Veronica’s mouth once while in his presence, hell, she hardly talked about Logan. How would Wallace know anything about what Veronica was feeling towards anyone? “How do you-”  
  
“She _loves_ him, even if she can’t man up to it. He gave her a freakin’ key to his apartment, they’re pretty serious.”  
  
“How do you know that?”  
  
“She told me,” Wallace pointed at his chest. “BFF?”  
  
Piz frowned, leaning back in his chair. “How long have they been dating? Isn’t Veronica a bit too young to be dating seriously?”  
  
Wallace laughed. “Yeah, you don’t know them very well. They’ve been dating since junior year, on and off. She used to date his best friend, and Lilly- remember Lilly? The girl I told you about? Her best friend? She was Logan’s girlfriend before Veronica,” Wallace shook his head. “It’s like one big, incestuous soap opera.”  
  
“He’s dating his best friend’s girlfriend?” Piz laughed. “That’s kind of sleazy- _I_ wouldn’t date my best friend’s girl.”  
  
“Ex, but yeah. Dude’s been in love with her for a while. They’ll probably stay together.”  
  
Piz’s smile faded slowly. “Why do you say that?”  
  
Wallace shrugged. “They’re always running back to each other. It’s their way...I stopped questioning it after the last time they got back together,” a good-natured grin fell on Wallace’s lips. “They’re on their fifteenth or sixteenth go- I’ve lost count.”  
  
Piz raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Fifteenth or sixteenth?”  
  
Wallace’s smile faded abruptly, and he shook his head. “No. More like the third or fourth.”  
  
“If they keep breaking up, maybe they shouldn’t be together,” Piz said quietly.  
  
Wallace shrugged again, running his finger down a page in his textbook. “It’s their way,” he repeated. “It’s best to not try and figure it out, your head will hurt, trust me.”  
  
Piz shook his head. “It’s not healthy,” Wallace didn’t respond, writing something in his notebook. “It’s not healthy,” he repeated, firmer this time. “You can’t just break up with someone like that, over and over. Who does _that_?”  
  
“They do.”  
  
Piz shook his head again, running a hand through his head. “That’s not an excuse- it’s like...abuse or something, I’m surprised Veronica isn’t messed up or institutionalized or something-” his words came out faster with each passing second, and he ignored the look Wallace shot him. “It’s not good for her. She’s going to keep getting her hopes up- people don’t just do that. It’s not normal.”  
  
Wallace was quiet for a moment. “Veronica isn’t exactly normal...”  
  
“But she should be! She shouldn’t keep getting her heart broken. He can’t keep breaking up with her.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Logan broke up with me,” Veronica blinked back the tears in her eyes as she observed Piz, who stared at her with wide-eyed shock. “You’re _not_ Wallace.”  
  
“Since I’ve last checked, no,” Piz frowned, his head tilting as he observed Veronica, standing there at his door and looking more than a little pathetic with her rain-soaked hair and bag, trailing on the floor beside her. “He’s at one of his practices- come in,”  
  
Veronica nodded, quickly moving inside the dorm. She wiped at her eyes, sniffing loudly. “Mac’s in class- I don’t want to be a pain in your-”  
  
“You’re not,” Piz replied swiftly. He nearly threw his guitar out of the way before reconsidering, setting it gently next to Wallace’s desk. He sat down, patting the edge of his bed. “Sit,”   
  
Veronica nodded again, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She stripped off her wet jacket, and Piz blinked, trying not to focus on the way her white shirt clung to her stomach, the way the lace of her bra was visible through the fabric of her shirt. Drops of rain slid down her chest, and she rubbed her hands on her jeans several times in an attempt at warming them before giving up and pressing her knees together.  
  
She sighed wearily, combing her fingers through her tangled hair. “Sorry.”  
  
Piz cleared his throat loudly, running a hand through his newly gelled hair. “Don’t worry about- what happened?”  
  
Veronica paused, licking her lips. “He...he said he wanted to be friends- who does _that_?” she laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “He’s so delusional- we can’t be friends. We’re never friends like _that_.”  
  
Piz blinked rapidly, trying to stop the confusion from filling his face. “Wait- slow down.”  
  
She inhaled sharply, nodding once. “We- I went to see him at the Quad...he didn’t pick me up after class and he stopped answering my calls. He said he was thinking and realized I wasn’t going to love him like he loved me-”  
  
The smallest of smiles graced Piz’s face then, and he cleared his throat again, glancing down at his lap. “Is that true?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Veronica exclaimed, letting out a shuddering sigh. “I don’t know what he’s even talking about! He said I’m too into this rape case and he loves me too much to see me get hurt...then he breaks up with me? What kind of logic is that?”  
  
“Maybe he just got sick of the relationship,” Piz said before he could stop himself. Veronica stared at him with wide eyes, blinking back fresh tears, and he quickly continued. “It looks like to me, me personally, that he just wanted a reason to end it, so he decided to blame you, ‘cause if he blamed you, then he got off scot free.”  
  
“He looked really sad,” she whispered.  
  
“Why wouldn’t he?”  
  
Veronica shook her head firmly. “He’s not like that- Logan wouldn’t have done that...just to want to be friends? He meant what he said, I think,” she laughed again. "We _so_ can’t be friends- we’ve had sex. He’s seen me _naked_.”  
  
Piz licked his lips, feeling his face growing hot. “Well, yeah, now he’s going to be thinking all these-”  
  
“No!” Veronica stared at Piz, wiping at her eyes. “It’s going to be _awkward_! Sex changes everything,” she shook her head, climbing to her feet. “I have to find Wallace. Or Mac. Someone...”  
  
Piz jumped to his feet, following Veronica as she rushed for the door. “Hey, Veronica-” he grabbed her arm, stopping her cold. “If he wants you to change, then maybe he doesn’t deserve you.”  
  
Her lips pressed together as she registered what he had just said. A brief look of sadness filled her eyes, but then she blinked, and it was gone, a cold mask in its place. “I didn’t mean to pile this on you,” she said shakily. “I just needed to get it out.”  
  
“It’s no problem, V,” Piz smiled down at her. “We’re friends, right? That’s what friends are for, right?”  
  
She nodded slowly. “Yeah.”  
  
Piz straightened up as she threw the door open, and he nearly jumped to stop her. “Hey!” Veronica froze, glancing over her shoulder at him. “Since...since Logan’s- since you’re- you wanna hang out some time?”  
  
Veronica paused, eyeing Piz cautiously. He smiled, fidgeting nervously, and she finally grinned, a smile that didn’t go all the way to her eyes. “Sure.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica nearly squealed, clasping her hands together as Piz led her into the club by her shoulders. The club was ridiculously crowded, nearly everyone dancing to the booming rap music. “I cannot believe you got us into Club Thin on New Year’s Eve, Piz!”  
  
“I thought you didn’t like clubs,” Piz said with a slight smile.  
  
“I don’t, but everyone has been talking about this party for months. I’m excited by association,” she grinned brightly. “This is so cool!”  
  
“Being a college radio host does have its benefits,” Piz grinned, glancing down at Veronica as he wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black, glittery dress and dark red lipstick. Her black pumps complimented her outfit wonderfully, and she looked almost like a flapper from the 1920's. She always had great style. He was proud to have coincidentally matched with her in his black button-down and khakis, they almost looked like a couple.  
  
Surprisingly, she and Logan had stayed broken up past Thanksgiving and Christmas, and up to now. Also astounding was the fact that Veronica seemed to bounce back from the break-up rather quickly. They had even gone on a couple of dates, and even though they hadn’t done more than make out in a frustratingly chaste manner, Piz considered it all to be all too promising.  
  
“Are we late?” Piz asked loudly as they pushed through the crowd inside the club. “It’s almost midnight!”  
  
“Exactly!” Veronica shouted back, grasping Piz’s hand tightly. With her free hand, she grabbed a closed bottle of beer from a waitress walking past, twisting it open. “We’re fashionably late- Logan says you’re never supposed to be at a big party until it’s half over. Lilly and I followed that rule all the time...it makes you look like a fashionista.”  
  
Piz smirked slightly, ignoring her unconscious chatter about Logan. “I thought you didn’t care about being fashionable...”  
  
She stopped, glancing up at him as she took a sip of the beer. “Sometimes, I like to pretend.”  
  
Veronica grinned at Piz, all glitter and smokey eye shadow and he smiled back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Look!” he said, pointing up at the big screen near the balconies, which was counting down to midnight in big, green numbers. “Here we go!” he said in her ear. “Here’s to an awesome new year!”  
  
“A new beginning,” Veronica replied quietly.   
  
“Five! Four! Three! Two-”  
  
The club interrupted into cheers as the clock struck midnight, streamers and lasers and horns going off.   
  
Piz laughed as loud rap music started playing in the packed club, gathering Veronica up in his arms while his heart swelled as she hugged him back tightly. He could feel her excited laughter at the start of a new year, a new life. She was ready to move on, he could feel it.  
  
He lowered her back to the ground, kissing her forehead gently. “Happy New Year!” he yelled over the music. She blinked, confusion on her face, and he licked his lips, leaning down. “Happy New Year!” he tried again, his eyes on her lips as he started to lean closer.   
  
“Happy-” her smile faded as she gazed over Piz’s shoulder at something. “New Year.”  
  
Piz glanced over his shoulder, his grin frozen in shock as he spotted exactly what Veronica was looking at.   
  
Who Veronica was looking at.   
  
Logan and Parker, together at the lips. Logan in his charcoal grey blazer, pants, and a black shirt, Parker in her black jeans, fuck-me heels, and red spaghetti strap tank. Together at the lips. There wasn’t anything remotely heated about it, he had to admit. Parker’s mouth was closed and Logan’s was opened just enough to make it not the type of kiss one gives to their grandmother.   
  
Their bodies were spaced and it definitely looked like a kiss out of third grade, but that didn’t stop Veronica from looking completely gutted.   
  
Piz’s eyes narrowed as he watched Veronica continue to look at the kissing Logan and Parker with an open mouth and hurt eyes, and he resisted the urge to run up to Logan and knock the shit out of him, if only to defend Veronica’s honor.   
  
Then, instantly, the chivalrous attitude was washed away by that dull anger growing stronger now. Veronica was still into Logan, all those weeks later. All those nights picking her up at work and taking her out to those nice dinners and those boring movies and all those long conversations...all that work Piz had done was for nothing, she was still into Logan. He had to work harder.  
  
Piz swallowed hard, his eyes on Logan and Parker, who had now separated. Parker was smiling at Logan and he was grinning back in that faux-shyness of his that seemed to drive all the girls crazy. Why were they so dumb to fall for that crap?  
  
Then, Logan turned his head, his eyes locking on them. No, on _Veronica_. His smile faded, then reappeared, and he lifted his hand, waving slightly.   
  
Piz glanced down at Veronica, who, surprisingly, was returning the smile. Slowly, she lifted her hand, waving back. Piz frowned slightly, tightening his hold around her waist.   
  
Parker grinned brightly, waving at Veronica wildly as she made her way toward them. After a moment, Logan followed. “Oh my GOD! Veronica! Piz!” Parker shouted as she reached them, her hands flying to her short hair as she attempted to smooth it down. “Isn’t this party rad?”  
  
Veronica crinkled her nose slightly. “ _Rad_?”  
  
She nodded, giving Piz a short wave. “Logan got me saying it- Logan!” she spun around, grabbing Logan’s arm and pulling him to her side. “He got us in, VIP.”  
  
“You never got me in anywhere VIP,” Veronica said teasingly, although the sharp tinge in her voice wasn’t lost on Piz.  
  
“You never _wanted_ to go anywhere,” Logan replied, bringing his beer to his lips. He kept his eyes on Veronica as he drank, smirking as Parker started to play with Veronica’s hair. He sighed briefly. “I _did_ call you to see if you wanted to come with us. You didn’t return my call, so I called Wallace, who directed me to Piz, and...” he trailed off, shrugging.  
  
Piz fought back his grin as Logan stood there uncomfortably, refusing to look at him, and Piz knew Logan finally felt what it was like to be out of the loop. It was a good feeling. “Did you guys just get here?”  
  
Parker shook her head. “Nope- we’ve been here a couple of hours. Logan wanted to come later, but I just HAD to see the dancing boys-” she suddenly gasped, bobbing her head to the booming sound surrounding them. “Oh my God- I totally love this song! Shake that shit, _bitch_ -” she started, and laughed when Logan’s eyes lit up.  
  
“And be off in the club with a hard ass dick,” Logan continued with a slight chuckle and a shrug in Veronica’s general direction, attempting to keep a straight face when Parker wrapped an arm around his waist in an overt display of comradery.   
  
“Then drop like this, _bitch_!” both said in unison, laughing too hard to finish the rest of the song.   
  
Piz fought back the urge to roll his eyes, a weary sigh escaping him. Parker was still just as annoying as Logan, maybe even more so. They were exactly alike- loud, rude, competitive, confrontational, and more than a bit slutty. He didn’t know how Veronica hung out with them.  
  
Speaking of Veronica, she seemed to shrink with each passing second in Logan and Parker’s presence. She tried to keep herself neutral, but Piz saw from the anxiety on her face that she wasn’t comfortable.  
  
“Veronica!” Parker exclaimed, holding out her hand as the song merged into the next. “Let’s dance!” Veronica quickly shook her head, and Parker groaned, glancing at the ceiling. “Come on! It’s a club! You HAVE to dance. It’s, like, the law of clubs.”  
  
“You have to dance,” Logan repeated, his eyes on Veronica.  
  
Veronica shrugged helplessly, starting to flush. “Next one?”  
  
Parker rolled her eyes. “Fine, Veronica Mars. You’re no fun-” her eyes lit up as she focused on Piz. “Piz?”  
  
“ _No_. Thank you.” Piz said curtly, holding on to Veronica’s waist as people danced and jumped boisterously around them.  
  
Parker didn’t bother to hide her disappointment, huffing as she turned to face Logan. She pointed at the sky, a dorky smile on her face and a hopeful look in her eyes as she started to move her hips to the music. “Touch it, bring it?”she asked sweetly.  
  
Logan smirked, downing the rest of his beer before handing it off to a passing waiter. “Why not?”  
  
Veronica smiled slightly, uncomfortably, as Parker started to dance against Logan. Piz already knew what that awkward smile was for- she had told him once during a night of drinks and studying. She was insecure, Parker wasn’t. Even after being raped, Parker was confident; she refused to be a victim. And, right now, Parker was dancing against Logan with no strings attached, and Logan didn’t even seem to be fazed.   
  
Piz knew Veronica wanted to have that confidence.   
  
He cleared his throat, leaning down. “Why don’t you go dance with Parker?” he asked in her ear, his eyes on Logan and Parker..  
  
Veronica glanced up at Piz, frowning slightly. “What? And do the faux-lesbian dance? I don’t think so.”  
  
“It could be hot!”  
  
She laughed. “I’m sure!” the smile faded as she eyed Logan, dancing in sync behind Parker. Parker had her fingers entwined with Logan’s, bringing his arms in front of her, and her back was pressed against his chest, a rather intimate embrace for two “friends.”  
  
“Come on, Veronica,” Piz tried again, firmer this time. “You’re just as hot as Parker...don’t let Logan dangle her in front of your face like that.”  
  
“He’s not-”  
  
“He didn’t have to come over here,” Piz continued. “He totally came over here to flaunt his thing with Parker in your face- who does that?”  
  
Veronica frowned, bringing her beer to her lips and drinking rapidly. She inhaled sharply, downing nearly half the bottle. Finally, she pulled the bottle away, licking her lips. “I want to dance,” she gasped, handing Piz her bottle of beer.   
  
Piz’s eyebrows rose as Veronica walked, determined, over to Parker and Logan. She grasped Parker’s hand, pulling her off Logan. Parker shrieked with delight, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s shoulders in a playful hug. Logan’s eyes widened as Veronica moved against Parker, her eyes on the ground as Parker danced around her before pressing herself against Veronica’s back, her hand on Veronica’s stomach.   
  
Slowly, he backed out of their way, swiping another beer off a passing waiter’s tray. Logan tilted his head, watching the dance as he brought his beer to his lips. He barely glanced at Piz, who had appeared next to him. “Get down, girl, go ‘head, get down...” he mumbled, smirking as Parker’s hands wrapped around Veronica’s waist, pulling her closer. “If I didn’t know any better, I would swear she was doing this for me.”  
  
Piz watched Logan’s expression carefully. “Parker?”  
  
“No, _Veronica_ ,” Logan frowned faintly, taking a long, healthy swig of his beer. “That’s not like her.”  
  
“Maybe it’s exactly like her,” Piz said quickly. “How well do you know her?”  
  
“Pretty damn well, and this is definitely not like her,” Logan said sharply, giving Piz an icy look. “Parker’s just my friend, Piz- don’t get any ideas.”  
  
Piz turned to Logan, giving him the most innocent stare he could muster. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“I think you do.”  
  
Piz nearly laughed at the suspicion in Logan’s eyes, shaking his head. “Dude, you’re way off.”  
  
Logan nodded, downing the rest of his drink. “Then you’re not going to care if I do this,” he said shortly, handing Piz his bottle.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, walking towards Parker and Veronica. Piz’s eyes narrowed as Logan slipped in front of Veronica and Parker, his eyes locked on Veronica. She slowly lifted her head, staring at Logan’s chest for a long moment before meeting his gaze. He smiled faintly and she grinned back, her hand on his torso. Parker, oblivious or not caring, danced away from the two, quickly finding a willing dance partner in a nearby guy in a suit.  
  
The anger in Piz grew as Veronica rested her forehead against Logan’s chest as they swayed and moved to the music. They looked more like a couple than ever, and he never hated Logan Echolls more.  
  
Later, Veronica giggled as Piz led her inside his dorm, clinging to his arm. He nearly dinged her head against the doorframe, and she dissolved into laughter. “Look out!”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Much to his annoyance, Logan had insisted that he follow Piz and Veronica back to the dorms. He had dropped Parker off, and wanted to “make sure everyone was all right.” Of course, this meant Piz had to listen to Parker loudly talk about how she stayed on campus because she didn’t want to go home to her mother.   
  
Luckily, campus security didn’t allow Logan into the dorms since he didn’t live on campus, and because it was almost four in the morning.   
  
“Piz...Piz- hold on,” Veronica mumbled as Piz scooped her up in his arms, kicking the door shut with his foot. She hit his arm with her heels, slung securely on her fingers. “Hold on- I’m going to throw up.”  
  
He set her down, quickly reaching over and grabbing the wastebasket near the table. She gratefully snatched it up, dry heaving into the container as she slid to the floor. He sat down beside her, absently rubbing her back. “You okay?”  
  
“I totally didn’t expect to see Logan there,” she mumbled, coughing as she shook her shoes off her fingers, the heels hitting the floor with a loud bang.  
  
“Neither did I,” he paused, cringing as Veronica spat into the basket. Her shoulders shuddered as she continued to cough, and he ran his hand over her damp neck. “He’s close with Parker, huh? Didn’t waste any time...”  
  
“They’re just friends, Parker said,” Veronica said shortly. “Logan said he was going to call me.”  
  
Piz nodded once, taking the basket out of Veronica’s hands when it became clear that no vomit was going to ruin their night. “Come on, let me put you to bed.”  
  
“Where are you going to sleep?” she said wearily as he lifted her to her feet.   
  
“Where else? The floor.”  
  
She smiled pleasantly, stumbling a bit as he led her to his bed. “I’m sure Jim Morrison never slept on the floor...”  
  
“I’m sure he never took care of any drunk, beautiful women while they dry heaved, either,” he said quietly, lowering her to his bed.  
  
Veronica sighed as Piz left a soft kiss on her cheek, her eyes slowly closing. “Parker thinks you’re cute...” she whispered sleepily.  
  
Piz didn’t respond, pulling his comforter up to Veronica’s shoulders. She still looked beautiful, even if she was drunk off her ass. Her hair spilt over her face, and he ran his fingers over, collecting her hair and pushing it back behind her ear. Her eyeshadow was smeared but her lipstick was perfect, so he leaned down, leaving a faint kiss on her lips before getting situated for the night.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz sighed, slouching in his seat on the bench in front of the psychology building. Night classes sucked, and it figured that Veronica would have a ton of them in their second semester. But, luckily for him, the new semester also meant Logan had a new schedule, all classes during the day. He didn’t have to worry about Logan Echolls ruining his chances with Veronica.  
  
A grin played on Piz's lips as Veronica walked out of the psychology building, the smile coming out as she spotted him and waved. He returned the greeting, jogging over to her. “Hi!”  
  
“Hey, good evening,” Veronica said quickly, her eyebrows rising as Piz leaned down, giving her a firm kiss. She chuckled dryly, pushing at his chest. “At least let me pop a breath mint...”  
  
“Nah, you’re beautiful,” his smile faded as he caught the moodiness on Veronica’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. “Nothing. Logan and I got into it, and I’m _still_ thinking about it, five hours later.”  
  
“What?” he glanced around, his eyes narrowing. “When? Where?”  
  
“This afternoon, after Landry’s class,” she sighed, starting to walk to the parking lot. As soon as Piz caught up, she continued. “It was really nothing- I was in a bad mood anyways, Tim’s _such_ a jerk. Logan was passing through to get to his Intro class, I picked a fight, a couple of mean words were exchanged, and we both huffed off,” she shrugged helplessly. “The usual.”  
  
Piz frowned, wrapping his arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “What were you fighting about?”  
  
Veronica laughed, glancing up at him. “Does it really matter?”  
  
He continued to watch her expression, noticing the slight panic in her eyes. The fight was a big deal, to her. She was lying. “Yes, it _does_ matter, when you’re still pissed about it.”  
  
“I’m not-” she rolled her eyes, catching his hard look. “Fine. He said good morning, and I asked if Parker had a good one,” she cringed at the look on Piz’s face. “Petty, I know. So, he asked about you. It went from there,” she paused. “I think he was in a bad mood, too. We were loud, so we had a bit of an audience.”  
  
As if on cue, a skater-looking guy stepped in front of the two, giving Veronica a thumbs-up. “Awesome performance after Landry’s, Mars- I give that fight two thumbs way up!”  
  
Veronica forced a tight smile, returning the thumbs up. “See?” she said to Piz as they continued their walk. “Audience. All we needed was Jerry Springer to come out. And a midget hooker.”  
  
Piz didn’t smile at her ill-conceived joke, instead choosing to rub her shoulder comfortingly. “He’s a jerk.”  
  
“Jerry Springer?” Veronica frowned playfully. “But he was so charming on _Dancing With the Stars_...”  
  
“No, your ex,” he sighed when Veronica didn’t say anything. None of this nice guy stuff was working, he realized. She was still considering him to be her friend, even though they had been dating for almost three weeks. He needed to get Logan out of Veronica’s head. “He’s a bit defensive.”  
  
Veronica shrugged. “I started it.”  
  
“Still, he should’ve been more considerate,” Piz said as he shook his head before stopping at her car. “I don’t know why you’re so up in arms about the whole Parker thing, Veronica. I mean, he’s probably sleeping with all these others girls.” The look in Veronica’s eyes darkened, and he sighed again. “It would suck to walk in on that, huh?”  
  
“Do you think he is?” Veronica asked quietly.  
  
“Maybe,” Piz grinned. “But that’s just my opinion. As your friend and your kinda-boyfriend,” he let out a low whistle. “I mean, you still got the key to his place. What if you walked in, all ready to make up, and BAM, another girl in the room.”  
  
Veronica froze, her keys stopping just short of her car door. Piz watched her expression carefully, a flash of pure, genuine, and recent hurt in her eyes. Something had happened, those words hit close to home. Good.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. “Maybe someone is over there?”  
  
“Let’s go to the Grand,” Veronica said suddenly, opening her car door.  
  
“What?”  
  
She snapped her fingers, pointing to the other side. “Let’s go, get in.”  
  
Veronica was a little spitfire when she was determined, Piz decided as they reached the Neptune Grand in record time. He was shocked at how easy it was to twist Veronica’s logic and perceptions up, and he finally understood why she kept herself at a distance from everyone- because she still believed in good intentions, no matter how many performances she gave to the contrary.  
  
Her face was flushed and the anxiety shook her hands as they rode the elevator up to Logan’s place, and she kept looking at the key card, shaking her head. “I can’t _believe_ I’m doing this,” she mumbled.  
  
Piz stared straight ahead, his jaw clenched tightly. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to.”  
  
The smile was on Veronica’s face before she could stop it, and she laughed. “Logan could _so_ take you, Piz.”  
  
He frowned slightly. “I know, but for God’s sake, at least _act_ like I can take him,” he grinned when Veronica laughed again, the sound more genuine this time.  
  
The elevator pinged, the doors opened, and Veronica was on her way. Piz inhaled sharply, rushing to catch up with her. If Parker was even in the room, there was going to be fireworks of the bad kind, and he had to admit he couldn’t wait.   
  
Yes, it all meant that Veronica hadn’t gotten over Logan, but Piz was beyond trying to force her to fall in love with him. Now, he was focused on getting Logan out of the picture. If he removed Logan, then Veronica was all his, he didn’t care what Wallace had to say about it.  
  
They reached Logan’s door, and Veronica let out a shuddering sigh, swiping the card through its slot. She flung the door open, rushing inside.   
  
Logan froze, mid-walk, staring at the two in shock. “Veronica?”  
  
Piz eyed Logan, a small laugh escaping him. The guy had just showered, and was in the middle of putting his shirt on, and Piz had to admit it wasn’t looking good for Veronica’s ex. “Wow.”  
  
Veronica ignored them both, walking past Logan into his bedroom. She looked around, her eyes narrowing at the clean, made bed. She shook her head, disappearing inside.   
  
Logan turned his head, staring at the space Veronica had occupied just seconds before. “Veronica, what the hell?” he called, the angry tinge so clear in his tone.  
  
Veronica finally reappeared, a look of total despair on her face. “There’s no one here!” she stopped just short of Logan, swallowing hard. There was no relief in her eyes, just a mixture of shock and confusion. “There’s no one here...”  
  
Logan chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Were you expecting Duncan or something?”  
  
Veronica’s hands flew to her head, and she shoved her hair off her face. “Where are the girls? Parker?”  
  
The smile on Logan’s face faded, and his arms fell slack at his sides. “I told you. There aren’t any girls,” he said flatly. “Only you.”  
  
She let out a shaky breath, shaking her head. “I-”  
  
“Look,” Logan cut her off sharply, a glare forming. “Remember our talk in the library? About the trust thing?” she didn’t move, and he nodded. “You’re so damn paranoid- this is why I _fucking_ dumped you.”  
  
Piz finally stepped forward when he caught the look of devastation on Veronica’s face, holding his hands up. “Okay, maybe we should go,” he started, stopping when the glint of anger flashed in Veronica’s eyes. “Veronica.”  
  
Veronica ignored him, tugging her hand out of his grasp as she focused a glare on Logan. “ _Me_? This is all my fault?” she asked, her voice trembling. “If you weren’t such a...such a...”  
  
“What?” Logan snapped, taking a step forward. “I’m such a what? Out with it, Veronica.”  
  
“If you weren’t such a _slut_ ,” she spat out the word furiously, a sneer forming on her face. “I wouldn’t be like this!” she swallowed hard, blinking rapidly. “You sleep with girls like it’s nothing- why the hell do you think I’m so insecure?” she lifted her head, her eyes shining with fresh, shamed tears. “Why don’t you keep it in your pants, Logan?”  
  
“I HAVEN’T-” Logan cut himself off as his voice rose to a shout, inhaling sharply.   
  
Piz fought back the grin forming on his face- Logan was as red as a fire truck. He was beyond pissed off, and Piz was thrilled he didn’t have to do a damn thing. They burned their own bridges. “Veronica, just calm down-”  
  
Logan finally seemed to notice Piz standing there, and a small, cold smile came upon his face. “You,” he said with a bitter laugh. “ _You’re_ doing this?”  
  
“Doing what?” Piz said faintly, grasping Veronica’s hand in his. “Come on, Veronica, let’s go.”  
  
“Maybe you _should_ go,” Logan said nastily, stepping out of their way.  
  
Piz ignored Logan’s glare as he led a shaken Veronica to the door. Just for good measure, he wrapped his arm around Veronica’s shoulders before they reached the door, just in case Logan didn’t get the hint, and he could’ve sworn Logan laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot _believe_ ,” Piz whispered in Veronica’s ear, wrapping his arm around the back of the booth behind Veronica. “That Wallace invited them.”   
  
Amateur Night at Winston’s had turned into the Awkward Hour, with Piz, Veronica, Wallace, Mac, Logan, and Parker all in the same booth. Mac had all but clung to Wallace the entire night, as Parker and Logan continued their game of tossing peanuts into an empty glass. No one seemed to notice Veronica and Logan weren’t talking to each other.  
  
“Logan is Wallace’s friend, too,” Veronica whispered, touching the back of her hair self-consciously. “Sometimes. I think it’s more of a Parker, Mac, Wallace thing.”  
  
“Wallace begets Mac, who begets Parker, who thereby begets Logan?” Piz asked, and Veronica smirked. “Who begets us?”  
  
“Why, the Lord himself, my friend,” Veronica purred, and he grinned.  
  
“Okay,” Logan said loudly, slamming a hand down on the table. “Y’all are my witnesses- if I get this shot, Parker has to get up on stage and _sing_.”  
  
Parker crossed her arms over her chest, grinning brightly. “I happen to have a _splendid_ voice. You,” she wrapped her arm around Logan’s shoulders. “My friend, do _not_ , so be prepared to be tap-danced off the stage. I want some Britney Spears coming out of you.”  
  
Logan licked his lips, his eyes on the glass in front of him. “Come on, at least some Christina Aguilera...”  
  
Wallace chuckled, shaking his head. “Please, don’t.”  
  
Parker drummed loudly on the table, rolling her tongue against the roof of her mouth in a mock drumroll. “Let’s go, pretty boy!”  
  
“ _Rich_ pretty boy, thank you,” Logan corrected primly, aiming the peanut between two fingers. Just as he was about to throw, Piz leaned over, kissing Veronica’s cheek firmly, and the peanut flew out into the crowd.   
  
The table groaned, and Logan blinked rapidly, his face falling. Parker laughed gleefully, clapping. “I’m gonna get some Britney tonight!”  
  
Logan laughed, shaking his head. “ _No_. No, no, no- he,” he pointed accusingly at Piz. “ _He_ distracted me.”  
  
Parker shook her head wildly, a bright grin on her face. “No excuses!” she stood on the seat cushions, climbing over laps to get out of the booth. “I’m going to sign you up!”  
  
Wallace fought back a smirk, leaning over and slapping Logan on the back. “It’s all right, man, at least you can strip if the crowd gets ugly.”  
  
Logan didn’t respond, nearly toppling the table over as he stormed from the booth.   
  
Piz watched Logan stomp over to the bar, before Piz sighed, grinning. “Some people just don’t like to lose,” he said as he glanced at Veronica. “Want another drink?”  
  
Veronica nodded, holding up her plastic cup. “More ice this time?”  
  
“Sure,” Piz slid out of the booth, walking up to the bar. Logan leaned against it, his head lowered, and Piz smirked, gesturing toward the bartender. Logan lifted his head, staring at him. “Diet Coke, lots of ice!”  
  
“I know what you’re doing,” Logan muttered, his eyes cold and wary on Piz.  
  
Piz barely glanced at Logan, pulling out his wallet and producing a ten-dollar bill. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I know exactly what you’re doing, I’m not falling for your nice guy shit,” Logan spat, his fists clenching. “Stay away from Veronica, dude.”  
  
Piz let out a disbelieving laugh, handing the bartender his tip before putting his wallet away. “What- you’re her dad or something?”  
  
Logan turned completely, facing Piz head on. “No, I’m her boyfriend.”  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
Logan’s jaw clenched. “Regardless. Stay away from Veronica.”  
  
Piz met Logan’s gaze, and he smirked at the slight look of shock on Logan’s face. Clearly, Logan didn’t expect Piz to talk back. “Look, is this about the singing thing, ‘cause it’s not that serious, dude. I’ll even play some guitar for you.”  
  
Logan wasn’t fazed, taking a step forward. “I mean it. Stay away from Veronica. She might not think you’re bad news, but I know it.”  
  
“You’re just jealous.”  
  
“No, I’m right,” Logan said firmly, turning to walk away. “She doesn’t need people like you around her.”  
  
“Funny, she needed me last night when she was screaming my-”  
  
It wasn’t true, but it nonetheless got the reaction he wanted out of Logan.  
  
Logan spun around and punched Piz hard, sending him into the bar. Piz got to his knees, tackling Logan and pushing them both against the bar, and Logan’s fists were on Piz’s back, pummeling him. Piz inhaled sharply, sending a fist into Logan’s stomach and causing him to double over.  
  
Piz could’ve sworn he heard Veronica, screaming his name and Logan’s name, and sure enough, there she was, several feet away, her eyes big and angry. But there was also Wallace, racing towards them.  
  
As soon as it had started, it was over, with Wallace and a bouncer separating the two.   
  
Wallace grabbed Logan by his waist, pulling him away from Piz. “Calm down, man!” he exclaimed as the bouncer jerked Piz against the bar.  
  
Logan started for Piz again, but Wallace was firm, not bothering to release Logan from his grip. “Let go of me!” Logan barked, and Wallace inhaled sharply, nearly dragging him several feet away.   
  
“He started it!” Piz yelled angrily, wiping at the blood dripping down his nose.   
  
The bouncer released Piz, moving towards Logan. “Let’s go, bro.”  
  
Veronica appeared at Piz’s side as the bouncer started to escort Logan out of the bar. She stared at Logan in near shock for a moment before focusing her attention on Piz, flinching at the sight of his bloody nose. “Oh my God...”  
  
“What happened?” Parker exclaimed, rushing up to the two. She gasped when she saw Piz’s face. “What _happened_ , Piz? Where’s Logan?”  
  
On cue, Logan stomped back to the group, and the bouncer was on his tail. “You’re a fucking pussy!” Logan shouted at Piz, pointing at him. “You got a fucking problem with me, you tell me!”  
  
Piz started to respond, then closed his mouth, remembering that Veronica was right there. “You’re warped, man.”  
  
Logan shook his head, jerking out of the bouncer’s grasp. “I’m not fucking gullible like Veronica-”  
  
Veronica’s mouth dropped as the bouncer nearly carried Logan out of the bar, but then Piz was rushing after them, and she inhaled sharply, following them. Parker and Wallace were right behind her, and Veronica blinked rapidly in panic. “This is _why_ we don’t let boys drink,” she said darkly to Parker.  
  
Parker whimpered nervously in response. “They’re going to kill each other! What happened?”  
  
Piz ignored Parker’s shrill shout behind him, glaring at the bouncer who held on to his shoulder as Logan was tossed out of the club. Piz jerked his arm out of the man’s grasp. “With all due respect, I’m kicking his ass,” he said angrily.  
  
“You do it outside,” the bouncer said lazily.  
  
As soon as they were all outside, Piz started for Logan, but then Veronica was in the middle, shoving Logan back. “No!” she shouted furiously as Logan started for Piz again. He tried to push her away, but Veronica was undeterred, shoving Logan hard against a nearby car. “NO! Stop it!”  
  
Wallace grabbed Piz’s arm, pulling him back. “You wanna get arrested, man? Over something stupid?”  
  
Piz almost immediately relaxed, his eyes on Logan and Veronica, arguing loudly and throwing insults near the white Sedan. “He’s an asshole,” he spat, his heart racing at the sight of Veronica nearly shrieking at Logan, who continued to glower at her angrily.  
  
“Whatever- don’t get arrested for a stupid fight, man.”  
  
Parker shook her head woefully, starting to move toward Logan and Veronica, then seemed to think better of it. “This is the worst social ever.”  
  
“...He’s fucking _playing_ you, Veronica! Don’t you see that? Are you that fucking scared of the truth?”  
  
Piz lifted his head, scowling at Logan. Veronica’s head had dropped, and Logan had calmed down considerably, all in ten seconds. He started after them, and Wallace grabbed on to his arm. “I’m all right, man,” he said softly, and Wallace released him.  
  
He headed over to the two, who were now talking heatedly. Just as he reached them, he caught the end of their conversation. He caught Logan’s shaky-  
  
“I’m not the bad guy, Veronica.”  
  
Piz gently wrapped his arm around Veronica’s shoulders, wiping at his bloodied nose with his free hand. “Let’s go, Veronica.”  
  
Veronica stared up at Logan, not responding, and Piz’s eyes narrowed at the look in her eyes. Heat. Fear. Lust. Something had turned her on and he didn’t understand why she wasn’t looking at him like that if she liked fights so much.  
  
“I’m _not_ ,” Logan said quietly, his eyes locked on Veronica’s.  
  
Piz grasped Veronica’s shoulder tightly, leading her away. The anger in him grew as she turned to look at Logan one last time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica was Piz’s sexual fantasy since the first day he met her. Sweet, soft, hard, slow, fast -he dreamt it all. She was an angel and a vixen and a sex kitten and anything else he fancied. Her blonde hair was always wavy, and always tangled in his fingers.   
  
Lately, the fantasies had become more elaborate, with him beating the crap out of Logan before he fucked Veronica. Veronica was always grateful. She smiled in that special way just for him, and showed him her gratitude properly.  
  
Then, one night, he killed Logan, and he climaxed before Veronica even entered the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz sighed, glancing at the ceiling of the Hearst library. Veronica sat on the other side of the counter, typing furiously on her laptop. She had barely spoken all night, at least not to him, and he wondered if Logan’s words had finally gotten to her.   
  
She still treated him like a friend; she had barely kissed him when he came to pick her up. She ignored all his compliments, and even pushed his hand away when he tried to pull her in for a kiss. “I have a cold,” she said with a laugh when he had finally made his annoyance known.   
  
If he didn’t know any better, he would think Veronica was trying to break it off.  
  
“I need some help from the help desk,” an all-too-familiar voice said quietly.  
  
Both Piz and Veronica lifted their heads, and Piz’s eyes narrowed at the look of hope in Veronica’s eyes at the sight of Logan standing there, playing with his cell phone. Piz resisted the urge to force Logan out of the library himself, instead taking the time to touch his still-bruised nose. “Veronica,”  
  
Veronica straightened up in her seat, glancing at Piz regretfully for only a moment before facing Logan. “Hey,” she said softly.  
  
“You paged?” Logan asked quietly, rolling his cell phone against his palm. “I was in the middle of class...” he trailed off as he caught Piz’s eyes, meeting his gaze for only a moment before focusing his attention on Veronica. “What’s up?”  
  
“Can we talk?” Veronica murmured, meeting his gaze. “I didn’t want to do it in front of people.”  
  
“You could’ve come to my place,” Logan muttered.  
  
She shook her head slowly. “It hurt too much, Logan.” she said softly.  
  
He nodded once. “Let’s talk.”  
  
Piz laughed, unable to believe their gall. She couldn’t honestly want to talk to Logan, not after what Logan had done. Not after all his work. Not when he was sitting right there, waiting for her shift to be over so he could walk her to her car. “Veronica-”  
  
“Please, Piz?” Veronica said shakily.  
  
Piz’s jaw clenched, and he quickly nodded, standing. “I’m just going to go to my car, I’ll be right back,” he said quickly.  
  
“Take your time,” Logan mumbled.  
  
Piz ignored him, shooting one last look at Veronica before walking away. He glanced over his shoulder, catching Veronica talking to Logan as she moved from behind the help desk. She was suddenly feeling chatty, what a coincidence.  
  
He had made his way to his car, deciding maybe he should give Veronica the necklace he had bought her now, just in case Logan decided to try any of his smooth-talking crap. The guy was already pulling the sad, puppy dog eyes and Piz knew Logan couldn’t be trusted.  
  
Piz slipped into his car, sitting there for a few minutes and thinking. Thinking about Veronica and how she made him smile. About how she looked happier with him, even if boredom slipped in a couple of times. Of how she should be happier. Of how Logan made her miserable.  
  
Then, suddenly, the image of Veronica that night at the club slipped into his head. The look she was giving Logan, the look he imagined her giving him all those times in his dreams. The look that Logan was giving right back that night at the club.  
  
Instantly, he was out of his car and racing back towards the Hearst library.  
  
Piz walked into the library, looking around warily. Veronica wasn’t at her desk, in fact, the whole place was empty. She should’ve locked up, but her car was still outside, and the lights were still on. In fact, Logan’s car was still outside as well.  
  
He frowned, wondering where they could have gone. Then, a loud bang upstairs echoed through the library. A book had fallen.  
  
Slowly, Piz walked up the stairs, his hand hot on the cold railing. He listened, hearing the distinct sound of rustling. He kept climbing the stairs until he reached the top floor. He moved through the stacks, still listening. The rustling got louder, and he froze when he caught the blur against the wall near the periodicals.  
  
His breath caught as he spotted Veronica, her head tilted back against the stone wall, and in the shadows was Logan, his mouth pressed against her neck, sucking and nipping at her pale skin. Logan suddenly lifted his head, leaving a trail of kisses up Veronica’s jaw until his forehead was pressed against hers.   
  
She was whispering something between gasps, and whatever it was, it caused Logan to grab her hips and pull her closer to him. He licked his lips and Veronica darted forward, kissing him hard until he returned the embrace, deciding then to pull away in an obvious attempt to torture him some more.  
  
Slowly, Veronica grabbed Logan’s hand, maneuvering it lower. Logan’s eyes locked on hers, and there was no amusement there, just unbridled lust and barely restrained control as Veronica moved his hand between her legs. His eyes closed and Veronica gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as he started to tilt and thrust his hand against her.   
  
With the exception of the heavy breathing coming from the two in the dark corner, the entire floor was silent. Piz wondered if they would even notice anyone walking past as they kept eye contact and their bodies pressed against each other.   
  
Piz turned, rushing away from the scene several feet away. Anger and shock blinded him, and he couldn’t stop the feeling of betrayal from overwhelming him. Veronica was cheating on him. Veronica was cheating on him with Logan Echolls.  
  
Before he reached the stairs, he heard the soft, but so very audible hiss of Veronica’s-  
  
“Yes... _yes_...”  
* * * * *  
  
Piz decided to forgive Veronica.  
  
After a weekend of avoiding her, he decided to forgive her, because even Veronica was allowed to make some mistakes. She had been feeling vulnerable, and he couldn’t fault her for allowing Logan to take advantage.   
  
Yes, he was angry with her for a couple of days, but now he was ready to forgive her, just because he was that nice of a guy.  
  
There was a sharp knock on his dorm door, and Piz jumped to his feet, rushing for the door. Like usual, Veronica was right on time. He flung the door open, grinning at her brightly. “Hey!”  
  
“Hi,” she walked in quickly, her head down. “You didn’t return my calls.”  
  
“Sorry, I was busy,” he grabbed Veronica’s waist, pulling her to him. His lips met hers softly, and his heart started to race as a small groan escaped her. Quickly, he pulled her bag off her shoulder, letting it drop as he pressed his lips harder against hers.  
  
Veronica pulled away from Piz, rubbing at her mouth faintly. “I can’t,” she mumbled.  
  
“What?” Piz said with a grin. “Why not?” he caught the distressed look on her face and quickly nodded. “I’m going too fast, right? It’s okay- I don’t mind pulling back. We can go slow and-”  
  
“Logan and I are getting back together, Piz.”  
  
Piz’s smile faded, and for a moment, he wondered if he had heard right. It was just like that. _Bam_ , they were getting back together. Just weeks ago, they had been fighting like they hated each other, and now, they were back together. Wallace was right.  
  
He laughed, shaking his head and unable to do anything else.  
  
Veronica chewed on her bottom lip nervously, running a hand through her hair. “I’m...I’m sorry, Piz. Logan- we’re just complicated. We’re complicated and there’s a lot of history there and...” she trailed off with a sigh. “Maybe we shouldn’t have ruined the friendship, you know?”  
  
Piz swallowed hard, refusing to pay her words any mind. She was just talking, but nothing was coming out. Nothing that interested him. However, she continued to stand there, waiting for a response with that hopeful look in her eyes. So, he settled on-   
  
“Maybe you’re right,” he said dully. She continued to stare at him, a flash of fear in her eyes, so he fixed a bright grin on his face, rolling his eyes. “Come _on_ , V, it’s not like we were married or something. I wasn’t gonna try to get in the middle of that mess.”  
  
Veronica smiled, relieved, and nodded. “You’re not mad?” her smile faded. “You’re mad.”  
  
“No!” Piz laughed, a little too hard, and shook his head. “It was just a casual thing, right? We were both bored...we weren’t _really_ dating-”  
  
“That’s what I thought!” Veronica cringed playfully. “It _was_ kind of incestuous. I’m glad we weren’t taking this seriously.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
She paused, inhaling sharply before leaning over, hugging Piz lightly. “Thanks for being such a good friend, Piz. I’m glad you understand,” he didn’t respond, and she pulled away, glancing up at him. “We can still hang?”  
  
Piz grinned, nodding. “Of course. Winston’s, Friday night?”  
  
“Absolutely. I’ll bring Mac,” she paused, giving him a coy look. “And Parker.”  
  
Piz’s smile faded as Veronica backed toward the door, giving him a happy, little smile. He sighed, returning the smile as she disappeared into the crowded hallway.   
  
Deep down, he was expecting the breakup. However, nothing had prepared him for the rage that coursed through him when Veronica tried to pass off Parker, just moments after breaking up with him. She really did feel nothing for him, it was all just friendly pecks and hugs to her.   
  
Eventually, Veronica Mars was going to have to see the errors of her ways.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Parker Lee looked a lot like Veronica in the right light.  
  
Unfortunately, she was still annoying and loud, even with a round of drinks in her. Her lips were too full and she was too tall and her hair was fake. It was hard to keep the fantasy of Veronica underneath him when Parker kept pushing him off.  
  
If she didn’t want this, on his bed, maybe she should’ve just gone back to her dorm.  
  
“Piz- hold on,” Parker pushed at Piz again, putting some body weight into it. “Hold on. I...I know I said I wanted to go back to normal, but we have to take it slow, okay? You’re sweet, but I still need time.”  
  
“We’ll take our time, then,” Piz breathed before kissing her hard, ignoring the slight cry that escaped her.  
  
She shoved at him again, her fingers poking into his shoulders. “Knock it off!” she snapped, rubbing at her mouth. “I thought you were different.”  
  
“I am!” Piz leaned back against the wall, allowing Parker to sit up. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just...you’re hot, that’s all.”  
  
Parker blushed slightly, a faint smile forming on her lips. “Thanks?”  
  
Piz barely glanced at her, chewing on his lower lip. “It’s a compliment.”  
  
“ _Thanks_ , Sparky, I didn’t catch it the first time,” she smirked, pulling down her skirt. “Logan said I’m like a man’s girl, someone you can have a beer with, and sleep with, so I guess that’s good, right? Guys dig that, even if I won’t let them buy me a beer anymore, right? I’m _totally_ hot,” she paused, catching her breath. “You’re totally cute, too. Like a dark-haired Leo, that’s totally a compliment.”  
  
Piz stared at Parker in slight shock, wondering how someone could talk so much and say nothing at all. Then, he wondered if that was how he sounded when he rambled. He hoped not. “Are you and Logan fucking?”  
  
Parker laughed, rolling her eyes. “ _No_!”  
  
“Ever did?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“You made out at that club.”  
  
She snorted, rolling her eyes again. “Yeah, we’re friends who make out on the special occasion known as the New Year. It meant nothing, he’s just fun to be around,” she sighed. “He’s a great guy.”  
  
Piz’s jaw clenched at Parker’s last sentence, and he nodded. “Sure. I’m great, too,” Before Parker could respond, he was on top of her once more, and he was grateful when she didn’t fight back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz had a lot of fantasies about Veronica Mars.  
  
After the breakup, said fantasies changed. Logan wasn’t the only one dying now.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz didn’t know why he showed up at the Neptune Grand one Friday evening. He just did, on a whim, and before he knew it, he was in front of Logan’s apartment, knocking. Wet from the rain pouring on the streets, only his hat and hoodie to keep him dry.  
  
He wasn’t even sure what he was going to do when Logan answered, maybe punch him? Yell at him? He didn’t know anymore.  
  
“Forgot your key-” Veronica gasped at the sight of Piz, quickly tying her white silk robe up. “Piz!”  
  
Piz stood there, frozen, as Veronica scrambled to tie up her robe. He caught a glimpse of her black silk underwear, and her still wet skin from a recent shower, he was sure. Her hair was loose, wavy and wild, and there was just the tiniest bit of makeup on her face.   
  
She looked gorgeous.  
  
“Veronica,” he finally spoke, smiling faintly.   
  
“What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I need to talk to you,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “About us.”  
  
She shook her head briefly. “I can’t do this now.”  
  
Piz’s jaw clenched, hating her then for her choice of words. Dismissive. Like he was a stray dog. “Please.”  
  
She sighed, holding the door open. “Come in,” she waited until he was inside to nod, shutting the door behind him. “Listen, Piz,”  
  
“No, hold on, Veronica,” Piz interrupted. She shook her head, walking past him, and he frowned, glancing at Logan’s bedroom. Freshly lit candles decorated the bed, the bedroom lights were off, and soft music played throughout the suite. Several bottles of champagne were iced in a large metal bucket on the small bench next to the queen-sized bed.  
  
Clearly, they had planned an evening for two.   
  
“S-So,” he stammered, quickly continuing and trying not to be thrown off by the scene before him. “I was thinking- I think we should give this another chance. I’m willing to fight for this, Ver-” Veronica licked her lips, shaking her head once more and turning to face him. Piz grew sickened at the sight of her face; she looked like he felt when she revealed that Parker was interested in him. “Veronica.”  
  
“Piz. Logan’s going to be back from the store soon, so we can’t do this now, okay?”  
  
“But we-”  
  
“Piz. I’m sorry if you think I led you on, but...” she trailed off, shrugging helplessly. “It never would’ve worked. You know that, right?”  
  
“But-”  
  
Veronica rubbed her lips together, shaking her head once again. “Piz...no. I’m sorry.”  
  
Piz nodded rapidly, his fists clenching. There she was, the Ice Queen. All those insults Logan had yelled at her when they fought suddenly rang true. Ice Queen. Ice Princess. Cold Bitch. Heartless Bitch. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Heartless. Uncaring. Ice. Cold as ice.   
  
That mask was on her face now, blank and unrelenting. “Piz,” she said as firmly as she could. “Please go.”  
  
That was it, Piz thought, trying to control the shaking of his hands. He didn’t understand how this had happened to him, how she couldn’t have wanted him. How she wanted that fuck-up over him. He didn’t understand and it was threatening to shut him down, even as Veronica continued to stare at him in that damn cold way of hers.   
  
“Hey,” he said abruptly, heading for the minibar. She turned, watching him. “I’m really thirsty. Have a drink with me before I go?”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz likes to listen to people. He likes to learn about them and about things he wouldn’t know about otherwise.  
  
For example, Veronica talked a lot about the rapes on campus. She talked a lot about her fear, about the relief that she had such good friends to protect her, Mac, and Parker. She also talked a lot about the effects of GHB on a person, especially women between ninety-five and a hundred and thirty pounds.   
  
Veronica talked a little bit too much.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica looked remarkably peaceful when she was drugged.  
  
Piz was shocked over how easy it was to drug her. Just a slip of the wrist, a shake of the glass, and bam. She had trusted him enough to take the drink he had prepared for her- some rum and coke mix that she normally hated but took anyways, probably in an attempt to get him the hell out.  
  
She had downed the drink quickly and she was down for the count just ten minutes later. It was all too shocking, really. He had just wanted to relax her, really. In fact, he was nice enough to carry her to Logan’s bed and lay her down.   
  
She looked just like Sleeping Beauty, and he leaned down, kissing her cheek gently. Her skin was soft, and she still smelled good, like soap and vanilla and some sort of fruit. She didn’t move, so he kissed her again, shocked at how the drugs relaxed her tremendously.  
  
Veronica blinked slowly as Piz touched the side of her face, letting out a small sigh. “You really have to go, Logan is going to be home soon. He- he’ll be home soon,” she slurred.  
  
He ran his hand down her bare arm, smiling as her head lagged, nearly resting on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about him...” he murmured, pushing her bra strap off her shoulder. He opened her bathrobe just a bit more, catching the diamond necklace between her breasts.   
  
She blinked again, her mouth feeling so very dry. “Look- you have to go. He’ll be home soon,” she whispered, her eyes slowly closing. “It’s our anniversary...”  
  
Piz leaned down, kissing her neck softly, and Veronica gasped underneath him, her hand batting at his shoulder. He pushed her arm aside, and the other arm was up, her hand shoving at his other shoulder. “Relax. Our first time is gonna be great,” he grinned, suddenly so happy that he still had that condom in his wallet.  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, trying to open her eyes. “No, Piz- stop...” she nearly whimpered, her words slurred and clumsy. “Piz...”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”  
  
“No. _No_. Piz, no. Stop. _Pleaaaa_...”  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Lucy, I’m home!”  
  
Piz rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead roughly from his place in Logan’s bedroom. Corny and annoying, even on his big anniversary. He glanced out the door, spotting Logan’s shadow as he dropped his keys on the counter. So soon.  
  
“Where are you, babe?” Logan called from the living room. “Am I talking to myself?”  
  
Nothing but silence.  
  
Logan finally appeared in the bedroom, his eyes on the items in his arms. “Okay, since you were so _insistent_ that room service not know about our coming and goings, key word comings, I got-” he froze at the sight of Veronica on the bed, unconscious, her robe open and her undergarments disheveled.  
  
He dropped his things, rushing over to Veronica. He scooped her up in his arms, swallowing hard as his breath began to catch in his throat. “Veronica. Veronica, Veronica, Veronica...” he chanted urgently, pushing her eyelids back. Her eyes rolled back, and he let out a shuddering breath, shaking her slightly. “Veronica, baby-”  
  
“Lo...”  
  
He gasped sharply at the sound of her voice, staring down at her. “Veronica?”  
  
“Log...”  
  
Logan swallowed hard, pushing Veronica’s hair away from her face. “I’m here, baby, I’m here,”  
  
Veronica let out a small whimper, her eyes still closed as she sighed deeply. “I want to go home...”  
  
“Okay,” Logan said, his voice trembling as he laid Veronica back on the bed before standing. “I’m gonna call your dad, okay? We’re going to take a trip to the hospital, okay?”  
  
“Hey, Logan!”  
  
Logan spun around, too quick with that fire in his eyes, and he doesn’t even see the hit coming. The champagne bottle connected with the side of his head and he falls hard, his head cracking against the night stand on the way down.   
  
“She was waiting for you, you know,” Piz said dully as Logan lay on the floor, his head rising and falling as he struggled to stay conscious. Piz tossed the broken champagne bottle aside, taking a step towards Logan. “The lingerie she had on earlier was _beautiful_ , let me tell you-” he cut himself off as Logan managed to get to his knees, quickly lurching over Logan before kicking his ribs hard.  
  
Logan crumbled, a sharp cry escaping him as his forehead hit the floor. Blood from his head wound oozed onto the carpet, and then he coughed, and Piz grinned when blood flew from his mouth.   
  
“You couldn’t just let her go, could you? You had to go and steal her from me. You couldn’t let her be happy, just _once_ -” Piz pressed his foot against Logan’s shoulder, shaking his head when Logan tilted over, slamming against the night stand. “Clumsy.”  
  
Logan coughed again, a pained groan escaping him. “Fuck you...” he growled, his voice garbled from the blood gathering in his mouth. “I’m going to fucking kill you- fuck you...”  
  
“Veronica already did it, sorry,” Piz laughed as Logan took a weak swipe at his legs before slumping down on his stomach. “She doesn’t react very well to drugs, Logan.”  
  
“Fuck you...you fucking-”  
  
“She’s a bit too trusting of people she just met, isn’t she?”  
  
Logan lifted his head, hate and fire and just an inkling of dread in his eyes. “You’re not from Portland, are you?” he asked quietly, his voice trembling with rage and that small amount of fear that Piz wished was front and center.  
  
Piz slowly shook his head, the smile gone from his face completely. “Nope.”  
  
A small, bitterly ironic smile fell on Logan’s lips then. Piz knew he would appreciate the humor of it all.   
  
Logan started to rise, and Piz had to laugh as Logan actually began to crawl his way to Veronica. What exactly was he planning to do when he got over there? Bleed all over her? The guy was a complete moron, cracked skull and all.   
  
Piz followed Logan slowly, picking up another champagne bottle on the way, his brow furrowing as Logan swayed and stumbled his way to the bed. Honestly, Piz had to give it to Logan- to the very end, he tried to be Veronica’s little white knight. He would make sure Veronica knew what a swell, loving boyfriend she had, once upon a time.  
  
His jaw clenched as Logan’s fingers touched and slipped off Veronica’s hip. He inhaled sharply, leveling the bottle right above Logan’s head, and bringing it down just as Logan’s hand fell over Veronica’s stomach.   
  
The crack was beautiful and heavenly in his ears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, and she let out a sharp groan. The candles she had lit earlier in the evening were almost out completely, and the CD she had put on was no longer playing. She shifted uncomfortably, gasping at the pain that shot between her legs. This was all too familiar. Something was wrong.   
  
She swallowed hard, groaning as the beginnings of a headache began to form. With a sigh, she tried to sit up, cringing as a sharp pain shot through her head. A breeze went through the room, and she licked her dry lips, starting to cover herself. Her hand froze, mid-air as she focused on her torso.  
  
Blood was smeared over her bare stomach, the faint outline of fingers starting just below her belly button. She blinked rapidly, her eyes narrowing as she ran her hands over the blood. No wound. Not her blood.   
  
She glanced around the bed, looking for the source of the mess. There. On the edge of the bed, was a smear running off the crimson comforter, and there were splatters all over the edge of the comforter, all over the nightstand. Instinctively, she ran her hand over her face, gasping when she came into contact with something wet and warm.  
  
Panicked tears filled Veronica’s eyes as dread began to overwhelm her. Something was terribly wrong.   
  
She inhaled sharply, deeply, and then inhaled again. And again. And again. And again, before she realized she was hyperventilating. Something was wrong and she didn’t know what but she could feel it, deep in her soul, and only God knew why she was so damned scared to get out of that bed.  
  
Slowly, she leaned over, glancing over the bed. A pained cry escaped her, and her hand flew to her mouth at the sight.  
  
Logan’s face, or what was left of it, was crushed. Cheekbones bruised, nose broken, forehead crushed. Head broken. Blood everywhere. His face was still there but almost unrecognizable. Everything was broken and wrong.   
  
“Don’t worry, he didn’t feel a thing after the first three hits. At least, I don’t think he did,” Piz laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Honestly, I don’t know what the big deal is. He made you so damn miserable.”  
  
Veronica continued to stare at Logan, or who was once Logan, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t notice Piz there, didn’t notice him walking towards her. “Logan...”  
  
“Trust me, Veronica, he was gone by the time the bottle broke. He didn’t feel a thing.”  
  
“Oh my God, oh my God...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes were on Logan, or who was once Logan, and she didn’t notice Piz there, didn’t notice when he wound the belt from her robe around her neck and pulled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The police arrived after a maid stumbled upon the scene, her screams echoing down the hallway as she fled.  
  
Logan remained on the floor beside the bed, his blood long dried into the carpet, and Veronica lay lifeless on the bed right above him, her arm flung over the side, her fingertips brushing over the top of where his head used to be. She stared blankly at the wall, her lips blue and parted.  
  
At first, the department thought it was a murder/suicide. For whatever reason, Veronica Mars blind sided Logan Echolls and beat him to death before offing herself, but that was before Sheriff Lamb found the defensive wounds on her hands and the bruising around her neck.  
  
The image of a clearly shaken Lamb exiting the Grand was all over the news the following week, and the image of a pale and almost dead-looking Keith Mars was in every news outlet. The media jumped on the story of Lilly Kane’s best friend and boyfriend murdered, together, almost four years after her own death. The candid shot of Veronica and Logan smiling at some random party was on the cover of People the very next week, and the case was all over CourtTV.  
  
With Lamb leading the way, the department came to the conclusion that the two were murdered in the early evening. They were unable to tell whether the bruising and wounds around her thighs and vagina were a result of sexual intercourse with Logan, or if the murderer had taken advantage, although the GHB in her system told the very worst.  
  
The department figured that Logan Echolls didn’t see any of it coming. They decided that he had arrived to whatever scene had happened, tried to save his girlfriend and got paid for his efforts by being beaten to death. They determined Veronica had died after her boyfriend, the tear stains down her cheeks suggested that she found him before her assailant finished her off.  
  
Keith buried Veronica and Logan side by side in the same cemetery that Lilly Kane was currently residing. He told the public in his one statement that since they loved and died together, then they should stay together, and continue to protect each other. Their joint tombstones were simple: “beloved daughter,” and “cherished friend.”   
  
Lamb vowed to Keith Mars, and the public, that he would find the murderer. He grew visibly and publicly frustrated when security footage showed a male entering and leaving the room, but there was no solid visual- the male wore a black hoodie and a dark hat. He never looked up, and kept his hands in his pockets.   
  
Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls had a lot of enemies, so the long list of suspects didn’t make the case any easier for Lamb.  
  
Lamb’s drive earned him another reelection, but he didn’t seem to notice. He enforced a citywide curfew for all persons under twenty-one until the murderer was captured. The Hearst frat houses were shut down, and the rapes continued.   
  
The murder of two college kids had changed Neptune.  
  
Piz lost a roommate, as Wallace dropped out and left California with his mother and brother. Wallace never once spoke about what had happened to Veronica and Logan, although the hole in the wall spoke a thousand words.   
  
Piz visited Veronica and Logan’s grave once, right before he moved to Utah. The anger that had dulled long ago grew at the sight of the words right below their dates of birth and death, written with black marker on a piece of cardboard and fixed into the earth.   
  
_Love conquers even death._  
  
He wondered for a moment who would do such a thing to such a nice grave site. Probably one of their idiot friends, or one of the locals who romanticized the whole thing after reading too many tabloids or watching the Movie of the Week that Trina Echolls sold to NBC.  
  
Whatever, he was over it.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Piz still likes to listen to people, and this still benefits him as he starts his sophomore year at Utah’s best college. He gets a girlfriend rather quickly, a girl who is blonde and quirky and goes to all of his radio shows and likes to listen to him play his guitar.  
  
Still, there are times he likes to fantasize about Veronica Mars. He dreams about her apologizing for all the crap she pulled, and begging him to forgive her. Most of the time, she begs him to make love to her like he did at the Grand, because he’s such a great, nice guy.  
  
Sometimes, when she looks especially sad, he obliges her, right before he puts her out of her misery.  
  
When he does, she smiles in that special way, just for him.


End file.
